One More Time, One More Chance
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: At age 23, Yuuri Katsuki failed in Sochi, and made his Russian idol fall in love with himself without remembering At 29, already married to his idol, he retires with 2 World titles and 3 Grand Prix titles At 32, he discovers something scary. He separates from his husband and travels to the United States. At age 33, there he is, hospitalized, and struggling alone with a disease.


**Chapter Notes**

 **In Sochi, Yuuri skates the English version of One More Time, One More Chance, sung by Beni Arashiro**

 **In Osaka, he skates the original version, by Yamazaki Masayoshi.**

 **~x~**

 _Yuuri Katsuki looks at the white ceiling, tears streaming down his face. He swallows, reflecting on the mistakes of his past._

 _At age 23, Yuuri Katsuki failed in Sochi, and made his Russian idol fall in love with himself without remembering_

 _At 24, he exchanges alliances with him and wins silver in Barcelona._

 _At 29, already married to his idol, he retires with 2 World titles, 3 Grand Prix, and still has the record of Yuri on Ice !_

 _At 31, he teaches children to skate. He discovers that his husband betrayed him for three years._

 _At 32, he discovers something scary. He separates from his husband and travels to the United States._

 _At age 33, there he is, hospitalized and struggling alone with an incurable disease._

 _"Mr. Katsuki, keep in mind that this is just an experiment, and we do not guarantee that regression will be a complete success, according to our calculations, we will only be able to know the answer within six months. of malignant cells ... "_

 _"I do not care." He says, looking back at the green-eyed redhead at his side. "Give me that medicine."_

 _She is neither a doctor nor a nurse. She is a researcher looking for guinea pigs for an experiment._

 _"Your codename is YK1129-33." She informs him, holding out a single pill._

 _"Right." He just says, putting it in his mouth and swallowing it. "It's time to fix past mistakes. And please, send him my good-bye letter."_

 _And slowly he feels his vision disappear completely._

 **~ x ~**

 _ **Grand Prix Final - Sochi**_

 **...**

 _Again, I'm here. Again, I must skate like the others expect me to do. Again, they all expect me to surprise them. And again, I will win gold._

 _I'm tired. Honestly, I'm tired. I was too dumb to think that being someone famous would be enough to be truly loved by someone. Nobody cares about me. Only with my skills and my achievements._

I skate my program as short as usual, feigning the feelings that are part of my theme. Like a machine. I get my note, which almost hits my previous record, but I am first, as you would expect and I go inland, not bothering to see the next participants. And then, I hear the screams of the audience.

"What happened?" I ask, when I see my coach approaching.

"One of the skaters broke your record, Vitya." Yakov responds, completely irritated.

"What?" I ask, surprised.

 _One of the participants broke my record?_

" _Da_ , he broke your record after mysteriously exchanging his theme."

 _What...? This is impossible!_

"Who ..." I begin to ask, but Yakov interrupts me with a huff of rage.

"As always, uninterested in your competitors." The coach just shakes his head, negatively. "Yuuri Katsuki, Japan's Ace."

 _Yuuri Katsuki._

 **...**

In my hotel room, I pick up my cell phone and look for 'Yuuri Katsuki, sochi.' I ignore the news and immediately leave for a video titled: **Yuuri Katsuki (JPN) GP final 2012 SP - On Love: Agape. (WR)**

 _Agape: Unconditional love._

The video begins with a young man in the middle of the ice wearing black pants and skates. The top of his clothing is white, decorated in the left part with sparkling crystals and white feathers on the cuffs, shoulders and back. I frown, noticing a certain similarity with an old costume of mine, but decided to leave aside. It must be just coincidence.

I notice that in his interpretation, he uses delicate movements, like the flapping of wings. He kneels for a moment, clasping his hands together and praying and dancing with a look of tenderness on his face, and raises his arms as if he were carrying a child in them. The sequences of steps and the turns of it are gracefully magnificent. The video ends and I watch it again, studying his technical components now. Quad Salchow - with both hands erected, Triple Axel, Quad Toe-loop, Triple Lutz-Loop-Triple Flip and ends with another Quad Salchow. Shedding tears, I ended up sleeping with my cell phone in hand, the video still being played.

 **...**

Yuuri Katsuki did not appear in the training for the free programs.

"He's shy and easily gets nervous." Christophe says, approaching me. "I competed with him in France, and it was worrisome to see him battling against the pressure of the competition, but I shuddered all over when I saw him skate Agape. I'm glad he got over his nervousness."

And soon, the Man's Free Program of the Grand Prix final is starting.

 _..._

I skated Stammi Vicino. So far so good. But when I get close to getting off the ice, something scares me.

 _Yuuri Katsuki._

 _He's looking at me._

 _He is crying._

Yuuri Katsuki, who will skate next is watching me, and I see tears streaming down his face. It catches me by surprise, but before I can speak or do anything, I'm pulled away from him by yakov. I see my note, smiling as I see that I can win gold again and turn to leave when I hear the piano sound and Chris commenting in surprise.

"He also changed the free program?"

I turn around and see Yuuri Katsuki skating, something that leaves me breathless. What I noticed in the video, now I see with more evidence live. His body creates his own music.

"Is he crazy? Are you going to leave the heels for the second part of the program?" Another skater, who I don't not care who he is, exclaims at my side.

 _He is incredible! He ... He's going to take my place. He's going to take the gold from me._

Not only do I but all around me get scared when even after 7 jumps in the second part of the program, he jumps a Quad Flip, which should be my jump. No one should be able to make that leap, and apparently not even his coach knew he could make that leap.

In the end, almost a new record, Yuuri Katsuki pushes me to second place and wins the Grand Prix Final.

 **...**

Of course, several social networks crashes. I note that although there were fans who found my defeat absurd, several others commented that although they also wanted my victory, Katsuki's shows had something missing from my programs: _**Feeling.**_

 _I fully agree with that._

 **...**

To everyone's surprise, it is not Yuuri who talks to the press but rather Celestino Ciadinni, his coach. The skater just looks ahead, steady, with a peculiar smile on his face. _A false smile that I often use when it comes to the press and the media._

"Yuuri here has lost his voice over an accident two months ago, shortly after winning his medal that qualified him for the final." Celestino says, scaring everyone. "With this victory, he has won a place in the World Cup and the 4 Continents Championship. Yuuri has surgery scheduled between the two events, so he should not officially participate in the World Cup. Support by the press and all of the skating community will be greatly appreciated."

"Coach Ciadinni, nothing about Katsuki accident was revealed, which is strange. How can we be sure it's not a lie?" A woman says, smiling broadly.

When Celestino takes a certain paper from a folder, Yuuri gets up and takes the paper from him. He literally parades, circling the table and approaches, holding out the paper and putting it right in her face with a face of innocence that scares everyone. The woman takes the paper from him and looks at it, noting it is a medical report from two months ago, where tests say the Japanese are unable to speak.

And then everyone watches the Japanese skater turn his back and leave the press room, accompanied by his coach. It did not take long and several international press sites published what happened, causing again social networking sites to be off the air.

Chris and I skated our exibitions shows. And then Yuuri takes over the ice, wearing black pants and a white shirt with full sleeve.

" _**Ladies and Gentlemen, Yuuri Katsuki, gold medalist and world record holder of the short program.** _" I hear announcements and I see him circling the ice and waving to the audience. " _**He will skate now to the sound of One More Time, One More Chance.**_ "

My heart breaks to the sound of that sad song, and the skating that carries sadness and hope of it. That night, it could be said that most of the people present came out of that stadium crying. I was anxious to see him at the ISU-organized banquet, but he did not show up.

 **~ x ~**

 _"First mistake fixed: Have not come home before Sochi."_

 _"Second mistake fixed: Vicchan having suffered an accident."_

 _"Third mistake fixed: Having failed in Sochi."_

 _"Fourth mistake fixed: Having attended the banquet."_

 _"Fifth mistake fixed: Make Victor Nikiforov fall in love with me when I was drunk."_

 _"Now, I just have to spend more time with my family and Vicchan, train and participate in the 4 Continents, which will be in Osaka."_

 _"With regard to Vitya ... I do not know. To review him again in Sochi made me question my feelings. My decisions. I love him, yes, and that's what hurts the most."_

 **~ x ~**

 **4 Continents Championship - Osaka**

Japan is one of the few countries that I like when I end up participating in the competitions. Be it for the fascinating culture, the highly diversified cuisine and the education of the people. I'm not competing, but I decided to come and cheer for Gosha and Mila. _And see again Yuuri Katsuki._

I do not deny, after the GP Final, I searched the internet for everything I could about him. I even decided to take a vacation after the World Cup to spend time in Hasetsu, his hometown. That's why I brought Makkachin with me. I spend the first day touring places and filling my Instagram with photos and selfies. And then, the day of the short program arrives and Yuuri Katsuki is the penultimate to skating. Gosha was well but not enough. Chris is at the top, followed by Cao Bin and Michelle Crispino, with Gosha soon after. Now it's Yuuri Katsuki's turn, and I can finally see him skating Agape.

He approaches, concretely, wearing his black and gray Mizuno jacket and with Celestino just behind. He looks at me with surprise. And then, It's me who is surprised.

 _Wait a moment! He licked his lips and gave me a wink?_

I notice that his clothes are different from the Final. The outfit not only gives a more sensual touch, but also carries a feminine touch. It is all black, glued to the body, with transparent parts in the trunk and chest. Transparent crystals on the shoulders and waist gleam, reflecting many different colors and enchanting everyone's eyes wherever it passes. Again, I got the similar felling from the costume.

" _ **Yuuri Katsuki from Japan, skating to the sound of On Love: Eros.**_ "

 _Eros? Oh fuck!_

Eros is a different arrangement from Agape. While Agape is delicate, pure and gentle; Eros is fast, hot and seductive. Yuuri Katsuki moves like a woman who uses dance as a weapon to seduce her prey. It starts by jumping a triple Axel, matching it with a triple Salchow, spinning and dancing as if following in the footsteps of his invisible pair. What Toe-Loop ... _Damn, his hips and ass will definitely kill me soon_... Quad Salchol - Loop - Quad Flip?

 _What the heck?_

And then he jumps around, making everyone open their mouths. Yuuri Katsuki nailed a Quad Lutz. Jump that I have not got it yet. Jump that only Chris has managed, sometimes.

He broke his own record. _And act like he's been waiting for it._

 **...**

On the night of the free program, Yuuri Katsuki skated Yuri in Ice ! as your program. So far so good. But the Japanese man performs a Quad Axel at the end of the program, becoming the only skater to do such a feat. But that made him drop to his knees, exhausted at the end of the program. He gets his scores backed by his coach, hitting two more records and going to the top.

 **...**

"Congratulations on the gold again, Katsuki." I say, getting closer to him.

I see him lift his face and look at me in surprise, and I find myself attracted to that boy. _God, he with glasses and hair slid back is ... indescribable._

He smiles and bows to me, and I finally remember that he can not speak.

"Oh, right! Can you recommend a hotel in Hasetsu?" I ask, noting him looking at me with a certain interest. "I want to rest a bit until the Worlds, along with Makkachin, my dear poodle."

He takes a cell phone from his pocket and starts typing something.

 _ **Search for Yutopia Akatsuki and say my name at the front desk. There's a mini poodle too there, so your Makkachin will also be very welcome.**_

I try to talk to him a little more, but Celestino approaches and helps him up. That night, Yuuri just dances a different version of One More Time, One More Chance, sung by a man and in Japanese.

 **...**

And the competition is over. But what few people knows is that Yuuri Katsuki faints and is rushed to a hospital. Victor is in the airport, ready to go to Russia. In Japan, doctors still do not understand why the boy does not regain consciousness yet.

 **~ x ~**

 _"I think ... there are no more mistakes to be fixed."_

 _"I can leave in peace now."_

 _"But ... Why is my heart hurting so much?"_

 **...**

 **"Maybe he does not believe everything you fixed was a mistake."**

 **"Maybe he still loves you."**

 **~ x ~**

I get a letter when I'm at my apartment in St. Petersburg. A letter from Yuuri Katsuki. But ... H _ow does he know my address?_ I open it, brow furrowed, pulling out a pen drive and folded paper. When I start reading, it shocked me. Because all content is in Russian.

 **...**

 _Hi, Victor._

 _When you are reading this letter, I must already be dead. My name is YK1129-33 and I am a future memory of the man named Yuuri Katsuki. I am the reason he knows how to perform jumps like Quad Salchow, Quad Flip, Quad Lutz and Quad Axel. I am also the reason he was not more shy and did not have panic attacks._

 _I took over two months before Sochi determined to mend the mistakes that led to my future. My mistakes consisted of not visiting my family, preventing my dog from being run over and killed, having failed in Sochi because of this, not having qualified for the World Cup or the Four Continents Championship. Get drunk at the Final banquet and challenge Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti and you to dance-off involving Break Dance, Pole Dancing and Tango and the consequences of such acts._

 _I'm also Yuuri Katsuki's reason for not having a voice all of a sudden. It's lile a part of his body did not accept the intruder. Not that I needed it._

 _If you still want to visit Hasetsu, you can stay in Yu-topia. It is my family's inn and I know you will love the hot springs and Katsudon. There is also Ice Castle, the ice rink that you can use to skate. Do not worry, current owners know who you are and speak English._

 _You probably must have forgotten, but you promised Yuri Plisetsky a choreography for when he makes his senior debut. In my timeline, Agape was this program and as I 'stole' it and presented it as my program, I created a new one especially for him, whose name is **Hope**._

 _Victor, I know you're in a difficult phase right now. You are no longer the man who has fun skating on the ice, who is encouraged to make a successful jump. You have become a machine created with the aim of being the best, being invincible. You are not. I showed you this. Now, what do you intend to do? To stand still and be carried away by this life? Or show that you are able to take back what is yours? The choice is completely yours, but you are not alone. In addition to Hope, you'll find two more programs on the Pen-drive. History Maker and You Only Live Once. Yes, I created them for you. Each one has its short and free version. Feel free to choose which ones to work with._

 _Next time you meet Yuuri Katsuki, it will be the real one. If you still have questions, go to him. Yuuri will need help getting the skills I forced him to use in Sochi and Osaka. I'm counting on you to help with this and in the Pen-drive, I've also left video-lessons for him to watch. He will need a coach in the future, since the contract with Celestino only stipulates until the end of his studies in Detroit. Do not be an idiot and try to be a coach and competitor at the same time. It will be something that will not do you good and we would have to skate separately in the Nationals. Russia and Japan happen almost at the same time and you, extra as it is, will clearly hate this._

 _Well, with that I officially take leave of you. Even though it was quickly, I was happy to have talked to you in Osaka._

I'm afraid to die.

 _Bye. I love you._

 _YK1129-33_

 **...**

Victor gets answers, but more doubts also arise. Something in the future happened. _Something involving both of us._ His dog would die, he would fail in Sochi, he would get drunk and dance with me, I would surely fall in love with him, become a coach, competitor, boyfriend, fiancée and husband to him, I would stress because of the pressure caused by it ...

He talked about nationals. About distant competitions at the same time. Maybe... I would cheat...

 **~ x ~**

Yuuri Katsuki opens his eyes, seeing himself back in the white room of the St Petersburg hospital. He looks around, seeing himself and starts to cry, bringing his hands to his face. But this movement makes you realize that there was something different. He is wearing his gold and silver wedding ring. Suddenly, the door opens and he sees Victor, who appears carrying flowers. When the Russian sees him awake, he is surprised and approaches quickly, hugging him.

"Okaeri, Yuuri." He says, smiling. "Or should I call you YK1129-33?"

"What?!" Yuuri asks, surprise.

"YK1129-33 Yuuri katsuki, born November 29 - 33 years old." Victor responds, smiling.

"Did I change the past?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

"Yes, and the future was changed too." Victor smiles, closing his face and kissing him.

In fact, Yuuri did change the past and the future. Slowly, his memories are rewritten, proving to him that it's different. He is still married and has won the disease that put him in the hospital bed. Now he is happy.


End file.
